Bleach: Brave Souls
Bleach: Brave Souls is an action game based on Bleach for Android and iOS devices. The game is published by KLab Global Pte. Ltd. and goes through the entire story of Bleach up to the Fake Karakura Town arc. Playable characters Playable characters are rated by a rarity range from one to six stars, one star being the most common, and five stars being the rarest and hardest to obtain. Once maxing out a five star you can evolve it to six star. Some characters aren't evolvable though. Six stars could also be obtained in a summon gacha once and haven't been in a summons since then but they might come back in a future gacha. At the beginning of the Story mode, the player starts with a two-star Ichigo Kurosaki and gets one random Summon character for free. If the player earns gift boxes during a quest, they can receive various characters from it (one to four stars, depending on the quest). Characters can also be unlocked by using Summon in the Shop/Summon mode. Summoning one character, which costs 25 Spirit Orbs, will grant the player a random character. The player can also choose to summon ten characters at once, for a cost of 250 Spirit Orbs. Doing this will guarantee at least one of the summoned characters being four or five stars. Some special events will also give the player Normal Summons Tickets and Premium Summons Tickets, which can be redeemed for a free summon. A Normal Ticket will grant the player a character from two to five stars, while a Premium Ticket will grant the player a character from three to five stars. Since April 2016, other variations of Summoning Tickets have arrived. The Brave Souls tickets grants a random character from three to five stars at a slightly increased rate, while the 4/5* Tickets guarantees a four- or rarely a five-star characters. All character progression are based on leveling, ascension, and Soul Tree progression. Leveling in the same way as traditional leveling of characters in MMO/RPGs. Ascension is a process where the player must use a series of fodder characters to increase a leveling limit point. The Soul Tree progression focuses on a complex RPG stat tree where players must increase each nodes of several stats (Attack, Defense, Stamina, Focus, Spiritual Pressure) using crystals (for one to five stars) or Jewels (for six star characters). Players can get Crystals or Jewels from Story, Coop, or Urahara Training Ground. Since the first of July 2016, the Awakening System has been released to the game. Awakening involves taking a level 100 and 100% Soul Tree five star character and fusing it with a special Jewel called the Hōgyoku. The amount of Hogyoku required for Awakening differs on characters. After Awakening, the rarity of the selected five star becomes a six star. In addition to Awakening, the level is reset back to 1 and the Soul Tree is changed to include Skill Nodes, which used to physically enhance a character's certain skill. Skill Nodes requires a specific character, which can be dropped from the new Character Raid Quest. After Awakening, the Soul Tree progression now requires Jewels unlike crystals. Jewels can be found in the Character Raid quest, Raid Coop, or in Kon's Shop. Some characters from the Bleach universe are available across multiple rarities and attributes, along with some also being available in certain "event" versions (New Years, Valentine's Day, and White Day, among others). Currently, the following characters are playable (versions currently only available in Japan are marked with a †):http://bravesouls.fyi/ *Ashido Kanō *Ashisogi Jizo *Baraggan Louisenbairn (Resurrección) *Byakuya Kuchiki **Shinigami Captain ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Bankai ****Gōkei ****Senkei ***Post Timeskip (Bankai) ***Senbonzakura duo **New Year **Swimsuit *Charlotte Chuhlhourne *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Coyote Starrk *Don Kanonji *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Edrad Liones *Findorr Calius *Ganju Shiba *Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto **Sealed **Shikai **Hakuda *Ggio Vega *Gin Ichimaru **Shinigami Captain ***Sealed ***Shikai **Heuco Mundo (Bankai) **White Day **Yukata *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Espada ***Sealed ***Resurrección **Japanese Parasol **White Day *Hachigen Ushōda *Haineko *Hanatarō Yamada **Shinigami ***Sealed ***Hisagomaru duo **Christmas *Hisagomaru *Hiyori Sarugaki **Visored (Shikai) **Christmas *Hōzukimaru *Hyōrinmaru *Ichigo Kurosaki **Shinigami ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Bankai ***Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō **Post-Shinigami Timeskip ***Bankai **Hollowfication ***Vizard Mask ***Full-Hollow form **New Year **Swimsuit **Halloween *Ikkaku Madarame **Sealed **Shikai **Bankai **Post Timeskip (Shikai) *Isshin Kurosaki *Izuru Kira **Shin'ō Academy **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Sealed ***Shikai *Jinta Hanakari *Jūshirō Ukitake **Shinigami Captain ***Past ***Soul Society Arc ****Sealed ****Shikai **Japanese Parasol **Christmas *Kaien Shiba **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Sealed ***Shikai **New Year *Kaname Tōsen **Shinigami Captain ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Bankai *Karin Kurosaki *Katen Kyōkotsu *Kazeshini *Kenpachi Zaraki **Shinigami Captain ***Power Sealed ***Power Released ***Kendo ***Post Timeskip (Power Released) **White Day *Kensei Muguruma **Shinigami Captain **Visored ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Bankai *Kisuke Urahara **Shinigami Captain **Hat-and-Clogs ***Sealed ***Shikai **Christmas *Kon *Kōga Kuchiki *Kugo Ginjo **Fullbring ***Base (Cross of Scaffold) ***Bankai *Kūkaku Shiba *Kukkapūro *Lisa Yadōmaru **Shinigami Lieutenant (Shikai) **Visored (Shikai) **Christmas *Love Aikawa **Shinigami Captain **Visored ***Sealed ***Shikai *Luppi Antenor *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Mashiro Kuna *Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Soul Society Arc ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Bankai **Hueco Mundo Arc ***Shikai ***Ashisogi Jizō duo *Moe Shishigawara *Momo Hinamori **Shin'ō Academy **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Tobiume duo **Valentine's Day **Halloween *Muramasa *Nanao Ise **Shinigami Lieutenant **Japanese Parasol *Nel Tu *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Espada ***Sealed ***Resurrección **Valentine's Day *Nnoitra Gilga **Sealed **Resurrección ***Four arms ***Six arms *Nozomi Kujō *Orihime Inoue **Soul Society Arc **Hueco Mundo Arc **Post Time Skip **New year **Swimsuit **Halloween *Ōko Yushima *Pesche Guatiche *Rangiku Matsumoto **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Haineko duo **Valentine's Day **Swimsuit **Halloween *Renji Abarai **Shin'ō Academy **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Bankai ***Post Timeskip (Shikai) **New year **Swimsuit **Halloween *Retsu Unohana **Shinigami Captain ***Sealed ***Shikai **Swimsuit *Riruka Dokugamine *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Rukia Kuchiki **Shin'ō Academy **Shinigami ***Sealed ***Kido ***Shikai *** Post Timeskip (Shikai) ***Sode no Shirayuki duo **Tiny Devil Version **New Year **Valentine's Day **Swimsuit **Halloween *Sajin Komamura **Shinigami Captain ***Sealed (Masked) ***Shikai (Unmasked) ***Bankai **Christmas *Senbonzakura *Shawlong Koufang *Shinji Hirako **Shinigami Captain **Visored ***Karakura High School Uniform (Sealed) ***Sealed ***Shikai **Yukata *Shūhei Hisagi **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Sealed ***Shikai **White Day **Christmas *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Shunsui Kyōraku **Shinigami Captain ***Sealed ***Shikai ****Soul Society Arc ****White Invasion Arc ***Katen Kyōkotsu duo **Japanese Parasol *Shūsuke Amagai *Sode no Shirayuki *Sōgyo no Kotowari *Sōsuke Aizen **Shinigami ***Shinigami Lieutenant ***Shinigami Captain ****Sealed ****Shikai (No Glasses) **Lord of Hueco Mundo (Shikai) **Hōgyoku Fusion **White Day *Suzumebachi *Szayelaporro Granz **Espada ***Sealed ***Resurrección **Christmas *Suì-Fēng **Shinigami Captain ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Shunkō ***Bankai ***Suzumebachi duo **Valentine's Day **Swimsuit *Tenken *Tesra Lindocruz *Tessai Tsukabishi **Kido Corps Captain **Present Day *Tier Harribel **Resurrección **Christmas *Tobiume *Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Shinigami Captain ***Sealed ***Shikai ***Bankai ***Hyōrinmaru duo **White Day **Swimsuit *Ulquiorra Cifer ** Espada *** Sealed *** Resurrección *** Resurrección Segunda Etapa ** White Day *Ururu Tsumugiya *Uryū Ishida **Agent of the Shinigami Arc **Sanrei Glove ***Base ***Quincy: Letzt Stil **Hueco Mundo Arc **Timeskip version **Halloween *Wakame Ambassador *White Ichigo **Shikai **Bankai *Yachiru Kusajishi **Shinigami Lieutenant **Valentine's Day *Yammy Llargo *Yasutora Sado **No powers **Brazo Derecha de Gigante **Defensive Shield Form *Yoruichi Shihōin **Shinigami Captain **Present Day ***Base ***Shunkō **Swimsuit *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Yumichika Ayasegawa **Sealed **Shikai **Ruri'iro Kujaku duo *Yylfordt Granz *Zabimaru *Zangetsu Game modes *'Story': A playthrough of the entire story of Bleach up to the Fake Karakura Town arc. With each completed quest, the story progresses. Each quest will use one Soul Ticket, and if the player uses all their Soul Tickets, they must wait until a certain amount of time passes or buy more with Spirit Orbs. During Story mode, temporary quests will appear that task the player to complete a specific objective. *'Brave Battles': The player pits their three-character team against another player's team. The player can choose what characters to use and attributes to strengthen their characters with in order to gain the advantage, but otherwise the battle is completely automated. Winning battles will increase the player's score and allow them to be promoted from the Seated Officer class to Lieutenant, and then to Captain. *'Co-Op Quests': The player can team up with one to three other players to complete cooperative challenges. They can join an existing room or create a new one. During challenges, players can set pre-existing chat phrases to communicate with the others. *'Shop/Summon:' Where the player can summon new characters and activate new accessories. The summon will be random, but certain options increase the likelihood of gaining higher-level items. Players can also purchase Spirit Orbs, Coins, Soul Tickets, EXP Boosters, Character Slots, and Accessory Slots with real money. *'Edit:' Where the player can edit their character teams and view character statistics. They can also augment their characters' strength in several ways: by performing an Ascension, which fuses the character with selected unused characters to gain EXP, by equipping them with accessories, or by linking them with other characters. There is also the Soul Tree, which has various stat boosts that can be bought with coins. *'Inventory': The player can view their accessories, characters, and crystals, and can equip their characters with accessories. *'Friends:' The player can friend other users in the game and view their game statistics. The player can also friend others through social networks. *'Orders': Where the player can view various achievements and collect rewards for completing them. *'Gift Box:' Where the player can collect gifts, Soul Tickets, and Friend Points for completing various objectives in the game. *'Options': Where the player can alter various game settings and look at the help menu. *'Chat:' The player can chat online with other game players. Whilst a user is in play, they can then choose to switch rooms by clicking the change room button. *'Login Bonus' When a player logs into the game daily they will receive the following items: Soul Tickets, Coins, Spirit Orbs, rare medals, Medium stamina crystals, Normal summons tickets and Premium summons tickets. After getting these items they will be sent to the Gift Box where they can be collected. *'Events' When a player accesses the game, they can take part in various events where they can earn characters with a higher star number and can therefore be obtained by completing all three tasks: Normal, Hard and Very Hard. Trivia *In English versions of the game, several characters are listed with alternate spellings of their names, like Suì-Fēng and Yylfordt Granz. *The game also does not include the macrons in characters' names that distinguish the long vowels in the spelling. Reception The game received mixed reviews, earning an average of 3.8 out of 5, from about sixteen thousand users, on the Google Play Store after the first week of its English release. Customers praised its gameplay, but criticized how the game was unable to be downloaded on rooted devices. External Links * [https://www.bleach-bravesouls.com/en/index.php Bleach: Brave Souls official website] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.klab.bleach&hl=en Bleach: Brave Souls on Google Play Store] References Navigation Category:Video Games